Talk:Medals
Point of Interest Myself and five friends have been running Slaughterhouse 1/2/3 and 2/3 each week. We only get allied notes for our own 7 Ops, but experience for all of them. This is enough to advance in medal all the way to the top with no other effort given. When only two of my friends are with me like this week, I am only able to retain my current medal (the highest at this moment) and not "advance" as it would try to do when I had done so with the full group. Hopefully this can help your numbers out a bit. Definitely enough: ---------------------------------------------------- 07 Slaughterhouse I - 180 xp/limit 14 Slaughterhouse II - 271 xp/limit 14 Slaughterhouse III - 361 xp/limit and 994AN Total: 10,469xp 6958AN(My 7 Ops pre-teleport costs) Enough to maintain: ---------------------------------------------------- 07 Slaughterhouse I - 180 xp/limit 07 Slaughterhouse II - 271 xp/limit 07 Slaughterhouse III - 361 xp/limit and 994AN Total: 5,684xp 6958AN(My 7 Ops pre-teleport costs) --Storme 07:46, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Upgrading your medals I've noticed that all the pages reguarding medal say that you have to gain experiance to upgrade to next medal. I rarely have time to do any battles so i mostly do streetsweeper II and III when i can (and have option to do so). It normally takes about the exact number of ops as the descriptions say for campaign evaluations. And about 2 campaign battles. I am only making about 3000 xp at most but probably around 9000 AN. Maybe we should change it to "experiance gain/Allied Notes obtained". Cause while the numbers are almost spot on. I don't agree with experiance being the main requirement to warrent it being the only part of the discription.--Azaron 08:10, 9 June 2008 (UTC) It has always been my impression that medal rank ups are based on Allied Notes and not exp gained. You can acquire exp but not allied notes by fighting beasts in the WoTG areas and not rank up. Campaign OPs grant more Allied Notes than exp and help to offset the ratio acquired from Campaign Battle, allowing you to rank up with more notes than exp acquired, particularly helpful when you're close to medal expiration time. Also, given the gross disproportion of exp gained for mages/magic casting damage in Campaign Battles compared to DD/melee-induced damage, requiring exp for medal rank up would be quite unfair to those that are non-DD jobs. Whereas anyone/any job can do a Campaign Ops for the same amount of Allied Notes (assuming job level allows for 100% reward). Denaunie 15:25, 6 July 2008 (UTC) XP/Allied Notes per Rank Just to verify what is said above, a friend of mine just received his Iron Emblem of Service, and he's been keeping track of XP gained (but not Allied Notes unfortunately). He has received 16,545 XP since last rank up. He was below 15k at last notice and did not have rank up. If it's based on XP, I'd say the Emblem level is 15k, as opposed to the current listed 25k. I'd like to hear from more people before changing it though. -- 01:25, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Personally, I can't even begin to agree with the "Allied Notes = medal" theory. That's like saying Conquest points = Rank, imho. AN are the 'currency' earned within WoTG, just like IS for ToAU, or CP for Core/Zilart/CoP. That being said, it's definitely not a flat 25k/xp per medal either. I'm holding a HolyKnight Emblem right now, and have made over 40kxp in Campaign since attaining it, and am still to earn my Wings. Ashkente 14:59, 14 July 2008 (UTC) As much as your above comment makes sense, I think we should all realize by now that SE has the capability to actually change stuff and come up with new ideas instead of sticking with the same'ol same'ol. And for your problem in ranking up have you tracked your AN also? Have you done any Ops? It's all about balance in Campaign. If you want to rank up fast then you have to do both campaign battles and campaign ops. Can't compare something new to something old, when the two have little in common. --Azaron 23:13, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Medal upgrades are determined by Allied Notes On 2 occasions I have been close to my medal rank up and after finishing a Campaign Ops and receiving experience points (but before receiving the Allied notes) the Rank evaluator denied me the new medal, but after speaking to the campaign Ops NPC and receiving another 8-900 Allied Notes from them i returned to the evaluator who then gave me the new medal. The only variable that changed was my allied notes. Exp did not change. From this i can positively confirm that Allied Notes were the factor in my rank up. I believe that people (understandably) believed that it was exp that determined rank up because generally you earn both exp and Allied Notes for the same activities. Someone should edit the information and remove the "requires x amount of experience points" line until we determine the exact amount of Allied Notes. It is probably roughly the amount of Allied notes that would be gained from obtaining the amount of exp from campaign battles listed as x for that particular medal. Saying that the exp earned was the reason for the rank up, however, is simply not accurate. I'd also like to point out this fact as well. I just got my Sterling Star rank and the table listed it as being something like 4k AN and 6k exp (or vice versa). Which I didn't really look at until I was starting my last campaign op and was bummed to see I probably wouldn't get my rank because I was no where near the exp requirement. I have done 8 campaign ops for this evaluation period. The first 5 were only 1 star (stock and awe II) which gave ~750AN and ~250exp. the last 3 I did today and they were at 5 star so they gave ~325exp and 1050AN. After doing just these and no battles, I got my rank up to my surprise. Doing the math that's barely 2k exp. So I can honestly say exp is not a factor (or not that much of one) to get a rank up. I think the reason for the exp numbers is because by this point in time most people are doing campaign battles and just combining both numbers to get the total when they rank up. ie, 5 battles at ~1k exp and 700AN got me a rank up, blah blah. Therefore its 6k exp and 3500AN for the next rank. When in reality all that probably really mattered was the AN. LiennaOfShiva 16:02, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Suggestion to Track Possible EXP/AN for Rank Up What could be done is to make a table for each rank, and put down what we got. Say, it took me 1534 xp and 1234 AN to rank up. But it only took someone else 1475 xp but 1300 an to rank up. Leave the AN number the same (1234 since it's lower) but change the XP (because 1475 is lower). Eventually, we'd get a pretty good table going. If someone could set that up, that'd be great. I'm currently the first Star, and I'm keeping track to the second one. I'll post my numbers. I'm going to add the table to show what it could look like. Stenir 15:50, 6 August 2008 (UTC) I like this idea alot. Seeing as i'm already cap'd for what is currently released, If i am able to rank up to star the day update comes out i'll keep track of what it takes to reach the next star. --Azaron 12:16, 7 August 2008 (UTC) One of the things I'm worried about is whether you need a certain amount from Quests and Battles. For example, at the time I'm writing this, I have 7720 xp and 4992 an since my last evaluation, but that's total. I have 7475 xp and 3832 an from Battles and 245 xp and 1160 an from quests (see my user page where I'm keeping track). It would make sense if you were required to do a certain amount for both, so we'll see. We'll know this is how it is if someone gets less xp and an from quests than someone else, but they have the same amount for battles. Or vice-versa. Something to think about. Stenir 14:08, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Allied Notes per Rank by Campaign Battles and Ops ---- I have made a few tests with my character and my bf's, we did several Campaigns and we were telling each other our EXP/AN(Allied Notes) rewards. The difference? I was doing Ops too while he wasn't. The results for us... Doing Ops didn't gave me any advantage, I had to keep doing the battles to gain those ANs, the ANs I gained in OPs were counted as extras or they just don't have that same "weight" as those ANs gained from battle. We decided to do campaign on 1 day (a day we could get an evaluation and we wrote down our actual ANs before starting, since this thing does decay over the time, we simply gain all the ANs we need to pass the Evaluation/get next decorative Medal and rest for 5 days). For each kind of medal there was an amount of ANs that were needed to be gained in Campaign Battle to get the next decoration (at least this does work for us). Ribon_Medal: 3,000 ANs '''Star_Medals: 5,000 ANs '''Emblem_Medal: 10,000ANs '''Wings_Medal: 20,000ANs ''-Edit:'' Confirmation: After 20k ANs gained in Campaign Battle my partner was able to claim his next Wings_Medal "Mythril Wings of Service ∮∮"; while I depleted all my 8 tags for Camp.Ops (all of them being Aegis_Scream_IV, each rewards around 1.1k ANs; a total reward of 8.8k ANs) and still I had to keep doing CampaignBattles until I made 18k ANs on it, in other words Evaluator only counted a 1/4(2k ANs) of my ANs gained in Ops. My guess for the next type of Medals "Medal" is that they will have a cost worth of 40k ANs in Camp.Battle Oh and about the experience gained that is related on what you do in battle. I suggest to visit the discussion about Campaign: Experience Point Calculation Guide It is the most near to explain why some people get more exp than ANs and so on. I believe if you exceeded the "Repetitions Cap" of each action you wont get any more ANs but you still will keep gaining Exp. I tested this with my BRD and playing more songs than the cap did gave me more exp but not more ANs, same with buffs etc. My Suggestion, just change tags after you believe you did the "Repetitions Cap" of your actions in battle. --Yuantis 08:59, 8 August 2008 (UTC). This is the point where we all wait five days until we are able to do the next evaluation and start tracking from there. Does anybody have any idea what the decay rate is yet? Then again, that may be part of the entire equation. Stenir 20:15, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Would anybody mind verifying the numbers for the Steelknight? I have accumulated more than double the notes listed through campaigns, plus a couple thousand in Crystal Fist III ops, and still can't get a new medal. And that's by doing a couple campaigns and ops daily--Gorbyofodin 09:52, 27 November 2008 (UTC) About the above numbers, haven't tested the higher ranking yets but I've been able to rank up in early ribbons only with 2k.2.5k ANs by doing Bastok's Stock and Awe I once per day with my second character. Getting around 500 ANs and 150 exp per quest. On my first rank up to my second ribbon i had only about 2k allied notes. --Hatsuharo 22:30, February 26, 2010 (UTC) While I think the above numbers are pretty spot on I don't agree with the requirement of campaign battle ANs vs, quest. Ive done a few campaign battles in my rank up career however I just got the sterling star (2nd star medal) by doing nothing but stock and Awe II quests. I used 8 op credits and totaled just about 5500 AN from it, no battle ANs at all. So at least for those earlier ranks it doesn't matter how you get your AN as long as you get it. (also the exp I got was far below the noted values on the main table, about half iirc)LiennaOfShiva 16:08, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Campaign Decay Me and another guy in my LS haven't tracked our XP/AN as exact as others but what i did notice was that when i wasn't able to play for month it took me at least double the effort to rank up. Then recently we both noticed after we didn't battle or do any campaigning for a week that after the five days it took us both 6 campaign Ops, and 15+ 2k+ xp campaign battles before we could rank up. the fact i was 3 medals higher then him didn't play any role. We still both ranked up at the same time. We noticed this on several other occasions where if you did 40k XP and 20k AN during the first evaluation day and then just stopped doing campaign for the rest of the evaluation term, that we could not rank up. We each got the message saying that "While blah blah was pleased with blah blah , can't earn next rank blah blah." Only reason i know we got that much xp was because i was able to go from 7k to caping out my brd's xp and 1 merit in the hours we did the campaigns. The last medal i got was the wings $$$$ and i was able to get it right away with only getting around 15k XP and 12k AN. Again i used getting 1.5 merits and watching my AN progress. and this was just doing 1-2 campaign battles and ops a day for the first five days of the evaluation. --Azaron 23:03, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Updates For right now, I noticed the values were all change dto reflect the 3k, 5k, 10k, 20k thought process. I'm not going to change them until I have hard proof that they are wrong. I'll be eligible to rank up tomorow evening, and at that time, I'll try some tests on the side. If at that time, things show differently, then I'll make my information known. Otherwise, I'll leave it at that. Stenir 00:30, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Max AN for Wings of Honor ∮∮∮∮ I can provide hard proof they're wrong. In fact, the last number is not even in the ballpark. I've been tracking every Allied Note I've gained and spent since obtaining my Wings of Integrity ∮∮∮, and just obtained my Wings of Honor ∮∮∮∮. In the five days before I could get an evaluation, I spent 1,360 AN on teleports (none spent on anything else). I gained, in total, 10,228 AN (5904 from Campaign Ops, 4324 from Campaign battles). I could not rank up when the option immediately became available, so I started doing Iron Anvil IV to see if I was at least in the ball park. After the first two attempts, for 1,185 AN each (bringing me to 12,598 AN gained total, 8,274 AN from Ops), I still could not rank up. A third Iron Anvil IV, for another 1,185 AN (bringing me to 13,783 AN gained total, 9,459 AN from Ops) enabled me to rank up to Wings of Honor ∮∮∮∮. So as far as the current ranks go, if you attempt to rank up as soon as the option is available, the highest cost in Allied Notes needed to rank up is still under 14,000 AN. --Ibihni 23:06, 18 August 2008 (UTC) I can back up Ibihni. I was at the Mythril Wings of Service, and I tracked the AN I earned through battles and Ops. It only took 14046 AN to get the Wings of Integrity. I'm sure it would have been less if I didn't have to wait a day for my evaluation. I'm going to wait five days, then do the same thing to try to ascertain how much it would take to get the Wings of Honor. SpitbreakFTW 01:06, 19 August 2008 (UTC) XP, AN for Achieving Wings of Integrity I just updated the numbers for Wings of Integrity. I earned my Wings of Integrity (with the numbers shown) TEN DAYS after earning Wings of Service. So, keep in mind that my "earnings" were spread out for longer than the minimum 5 days. Had I done all that work in only 5 days, the requirement may well have been lower (due to the theory of "decay"). Fiorenzo 03:50, 14 September 2008 (UTC) This is just a thought, but could AN from Ops be "worth" more than AN from Battles or vice versa? Drisque 14:04, 15 September 2008 XP, AN for Achieving Wings of Honor I just edited the numbers for Wings of Honor. They are quite low! Approximately 6 days after reaching Wings of Integrity, I was able to achieve Wings of Honor with only (total) 9,846 XP and 6,610 AN. Fiorenzo 16:46, 20 September 2008 (UTC) *I must say, I disagree with this completely. I just spent the last 7 hours doing battle after battle with 3 days left until my medal expires. I earned 25k~ exp and 20k~ AN before I was finally allowed to rank up (checking after each battle). Petey pab 14:55, November 18, 2010 (UTC) XP, AN for Achieving Moonlight Medal It took me 4 and 1/2 Aegis Scream Vs, 30,173 XP, and 18,956 AN to get my Moonlight Medal. I had 5 days remaining to obtain it out of the max 30. Natsuchii 21:34, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Golden Star 7.3k AN earned in 4 hours (5.9k from Battle, 1.4k from ops) and no rank up so far. It has however been 25 days since I earned the Mythril Star (as I'd built up no AN to decay), so I wonder, rather than AN decaying over the month, could there be a base amount of AN needed, plus an amount of AN for every day since you last got a medal? In the 25 previous days, I've done no campaign and have not requested an evaluation. TheMysteriousX 20:11, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :Final amount was ~10k AN (1.8k from ops). That works really neatly with my theory above, at 5k + 200 AN for every day since last medal. Coincidence that it's such round numbers? TheMysteriousX 22:20, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Decay Factor theories I have a suspicion that there is a high "what have you done for me LATELY?" factor in the evaluations. Judging by what people have written on the main page, I suspect that waiting 4 days, and then getting 10k exp on the 5th day, for evaluation, is more effective than getting 10k exp on the 1st day, then doing nothing until the 5th day hits. In other words, dont waste your time doing anything except maybe campaign ops, on the 1-3rd day since your last medal. It would be interesting to know whether doing nothing for 1-19 days, then getting 10k on the 20th day and evaluating immediately, works as well as doing the same thing for 1-5 days. --Theferret 15:36, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Only modify table if your numbers are LOWER Undoing Phatdade's edit on Feb 17 since his numbers are higher than the last ones entered by me. Medal of Altana a different rank than Medals? I realize this will be a moot point in about 1-2 days, but are we sure Medal of Altana is the fourth level "medal" and not a 5th and final rank on it's own? 2 Discussion pages? The main article looks like a Discussion page. Seriously, it really needs to be cleaned up, it's horrible right now. You want to discuss? Do it here. Put facts in the main article, nothing else. (And no I won't do it myself) Soily 06:24, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Taken from main article - Scrapping notes that I made a few months ago, and updating with latest experiences, after update: Seems like it is more biased towards actual EXP in campaign battles now. Trying for 2nd Wings, I got a boatload of AN, over a period of weeks. up to 20k, and no wings. but I had done only a few battles this time. I then cranked out 8k more of exp in battle... and finally got the wings. It may be that 10k exp in campaign battle will get you pretty much any newer medal, at this point. Theferret Oct 2008 (Then again, maybe it was the "decay over time" problem. Theferret 15:22, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ) -It took me over 8,526 AN from Battle and over 10k from Campaign OPs plus 8k from SCNMs to Rank up from Copper Emblem to Iron Emblem of Service (23 days earth time total). However, it only took me 4,881 AN from Battle alone to rank up to Steelknight Emblem (7 days earth time). - Amount of AN required to get Mythril Wings of Service is somewhere between 4,546 to 5,645.(6 days earth time). -From Golden Star to Copper Emblem of Service took 11,072xp and 6110 an, all earned during campaign battles (5 days earth time). Currently, I have received Wings of Integrity III and have not done a Ops mission or quest since the Stars ranks. All of my ranks have been from Campaign Battles only since then. However, I cannot give an accurate account of how much XP is required. Almost all ranks have been received with over 30k XP before the 5 day minimum. I have never been declined a new medal for not getting XP or Notes from other means. There does seem to be some kind of penalty or loss for trying to rank up after the 5 day minimum. Actual amounts have not been confirmed. I have done Campaign Battles for about 10k XP, waited 2 weeks or so, and still needed 10k+ XP from battles before the next rank was available at the Wings level. I believe that penalty theory is true. It took me a week to reach the numbers currently shown under "Wings of Integrity", but I could not get the promotion. This tells me that time may be a factor--not just the notes, because during that week, I did not ask for a single evaluation. Either that, or the listed numbers are wrong. Over the rest of the month I accumulated a total of 24k EXP / 14k AN from battles, and 6k EXP / 14k AN from various Ops--about double what is currently listed. At the end of each day I tried for an evaluation all the way through to the end of the month, but no Wings of Integrity. Since I was playing daily, I suspect that it was the repeated evaluations, and not long periods of inactivity, that was forcing me to work so much harder. Perhaps we should also be tracking the number of days it took to get promoted, as well as the number of evaluations attempted. That way, those of us looking at the chart for a minimum will have some idea whether or not we should ask for an evaluation if we took a little longer. --Gorbyofodin 11:30, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Perhaps we are looking at this from the wrong direction. I hit upon the idea that instead of it being a decrease in amount, what if there's a certain value for XP and AN per day with that medal? Like, for example, say you needed 2k XP/day and 750AN/day. On the first day you can take the evaluation, you'd need 5x2000 XP (10,000XP) and 5x750 AN (3750 AN). This is probably the most likely way this is calculated, and we've probably just overlooked it. I'm willing to build a table for one specific medal, to test this out. If it works for one, I'll build a table for each rank to gather data; and then once we've determined what the formula is, we'll post those results! Gixander 18:17, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Seral and I are certain that the penalty is per day, not per evaluation. It appears to scale as the medals go up. For instance, in the Emblems rank, it took around 5,000 experience points to rank up on day five, but about an extra 1,000 points per every day after that we waited. In the last rank (the light rank?), it seemed to take around 1,500 extra points per day to rank up after the fifth day. Preciouskitten 04:49, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Quick note about Starlight Medal Update to my earlier notes on Medals.. I got Medal II, with only about 12,000 battle exp. I had also done a whole bunch of campaign ops, but continuing with the old theory those dont count, seems like it's the usual "get 10k in battle" for each medal. --Theferret 04:50, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I have done about 17k battle xp, with 1-2 campaign ops, and no rank up from Starlight to next rank. Something else must be required, like a minimum of xp from campaign ops, I believe I only received about 1k xp from ops. J Just got Moonlight Medal with 6.500 AN (with 23 days left) (counting only campaign battles rewards, not counting ops rewards). Azurine.Gilgamesh 18:25, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I got Moonlight Medal since the very beginning, and never lose it, doing rank ups at least once per month. In my experience, it takes about 10-15k exp and about 3-4 Aegis Scream III-IV operations to completely rank up without any problems. Questions, Comments, Suggestions, and Concerns about the Experience and Allied Notes Required Table - The highest medal one can presently obtain is the Moonlight Medal, which one must renew every 30 days (or less) or go back to the Starlight Medal. I'd suggest adding the cost to maintain the Moonlight Medal, as its cost might be different than the first time obtaining it. : I stopped playing for about 4 months, came back and lost only 1 medal. So I can't see losing a whole rank level but instead just 1 medal. --Azaron 06:16, September 5, 2009 (UTC) - If one loses a medal because of not making enough notes in 30 day, I'm wondering if the points to regain the previous earned level is different than maintaining or obtaining the first time. - Finally is the point difference on regaining a previously lost model different or the same if you lose more than one medal and/or an entire level. In all three of these cases,how might the table show to resolve these three issues / questions (maintain highest level, lose 1 medal, lose more than 2 medals or an entire level)? Should there be a second table for maintaining each level and/or another table for regaining level(s)? --IBHalliwell 11:05, 3 March 2009 (UTC) - I believe the scale from Mythril Wings of Service to Wings of Integrity is wrong. I just spent 4 hours getting 15'000 Allied Notes and I was not awarded a new medal. I did Campaign Op's for 6'000 AN and Campaign Battle for 9'000 and there was no new medal awarded. - 27Mar2009 : This suggests it has to be 10,000 battle exp, just like the other wings. --Theferret 16:55, 24 July 2009 (UTC) - I believe some other unlisted actions can effect your evaluations in a favorable manner. I was going from Golden Star to Copper Emblem of Service at the time. I had only gotten roughly 4K exp from Campaign Battles and I was on like the 8th day since my last evaluation. I went over to the evaluation NPC in Bastok and to my surprise I ranked up to the next medal. I did however turn in all 8 letterboxes (for The Buried God pop set) on day 6 from my last evaluation. I think turning in the letterboxes gave me the same effect as having gotten 10K+ exp in Campaign Battles. I would like to see if turning in a full pop set will not only boost your nation like it says but it also gives you an automatic rank up on your next medal evaluation. - 29APR09 Laitha - Penalty theory may indeed be true. Having stopped campaigning for some time, came back to the last few days of my medal and was required to get over double what was listed in the rank charts in order to receive my next medal. The following medals i did withing the 5 days, and all worked fine. --Godofgods - Starting to realy beleive in this penalty theory. Assumign the chart is accurate for the moonlight medal, at 11k, just got 12k xp in battle with only two days left on medal, and it still says i did so bad their going to take my current medal :/ Godofgods - If your current medal expire, you cannot take sigil, campaign OPS or perform an allied campaign. if someone have more information... -question for clarification: where the table says quest does it mean campaign ops or any/certain quests done in the past?--Catharsis of valefor 03:24, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Possible Flaw in Chart - Some have suggested that you need 3000AN in order to progress to the next ribbon. I just recently obtained my 4th ribbon and it took more than 4000AN in order to obtain. (Aug 13,10) Nation Quests - I'm wondering if anyone knows anything about this scenario. I am aligned with WindurstS but i have all the quests done from San d'OriaS, when i get my Medal of Altana, will I be able to keep it if i fail an evaluation? --Kingofgeeks 16:45, March 4, 2011 (UTC) 2011 Campaign Adjustments possibly kill chart/totals? Does anyone know actually WHAT the "adjustments to Allied Notes and experience in Campaign battles" were? I have a sneaking suspicion they changed the amount needed to rank up when they "fixed" the experience/AN given for offensive battles in the most recent updates...(though SE borking things shouldn't come as a surprise anymore). :/ my point of curiousity: I managed to get 7200 EXP/3600 AN off an offensive battle in Sauromugue Champaign_S just now, leading to a logged total of 13,842 EXP/6921 AN (there was one battle/ops last week I didn't log, but was <3k total, -ish). Just moments ago when I warped back to Windy otw to another battle & figured I'd check in for my next medal with those known totals, Llewellyn (Windurst Waters_S campaign evaluator) declared me to not have enough to rank up to the Steelknight Emblem despite "having pleased the Allied War Council". Now, by the chart calculations given on the article page, I have more than enough EXP/AN for 2 Steelknight medals' worth, or even the current lowest total for Medal of Altana. Even with the decay "what have you done for me -RECENTLY-, soldier?" aspect factored in (was offline 1 week between holidays & power supply issues), I should still have had enough to rank up... Triple checked my tallied numbers & the article/chart, so I know it's not a matter of miscounting my points. (For what it's worth/if it makes any difference, I'm on WoTG #15, in Windurst's "The Long March North" quest -just- before the Fort Karugo-Narugo demon Counts fight.) What I know for certain is /something/ has definitely changed, and it's not how I'm playing the battles (solo PLD/WHM whacking & healing in defensives, & destroying fortifications/Mantelets/stray enemy forces in offensives) or how many I'm going to (3-4+/day, more on short/tail-end arrival ones closer to 5-7+). Prior to the lv99 cap/Christmas event update (~Dec. 16th?), evaluations proceeded normally, and up til the emergency maintence on the 22nd, exp gains were normal...hence in part my suspicions. Any insight on this would be much appreciated. (Can't ask a WTH thread on the official forums since they're closed to registering.) -- Kyuuketuki 18:08, December 27, 2011 (UTC) "Quests" Table Entry What is the Quests Row in the medals table meant to entail? Do we do Campaign Ops? Despite the article EXPLICITLY stating we do NOT have to do campaign ops to upgrade medals? ColdReactive (talk) 10:21, March 13, 2019 (UTC)